Jack The Bullied One
Note: This is an important message to stop bullying before it's too late. Story: there was a boy named Jack that always loved and played Minecraft and he always was a noob, he only builds with dirt and always uses a Steve skin, he always gets bullied on his school and by his friends. He gets bullied by his friends in Minecraft because he was just a noob, they were saying words like "get a life, loser" "Jack eats dirt" and puts papers on his back saying words like "kick me" or "I'm a stupid loser I wanna die" he was always depressed and Minecraft was the only thing that makes him happy. One day, he was playing with his friends, his friends made better houses than him, and also got diamonds, while Jack had a small dirt house, and regular wooden tools. His friends was laughing at him and wouldn't give him some diamonds. He was even more depressed, and his friends kept on saying noob,noob,noob. He started to ignore his friends and mind his own business and tried to prove that he was better than them. He was mining till he found some more useful materials like iron and even some gold, unfortunately, his friends sneaked up behind him and had spawn in a creeper, the creeper suddenly exploded and Jack had died. His friends were laughing but for some reason, Jack didn't respawn. His friends didn't care tho. Later on, Jack disconnected from the server and rushed outside his room through out the door running near the edge of a cliff while crying, he reached the edge of the cliff and started to cry more, once he was at the very edge of the cliff, he jumped off and had killed himself, his friends didn't know, the next day, his friends were at school, everyone was confused because Jack wasn't there. Noone knows that he died. Later on, his friends decided to play Minecraft but without Jack, they built houses and gathered resources, later on they found something suspicious and shocking, they found a sign that said "you will pay and suffer for what you had done to my life" they were confused and thought someone was pranking them, later on, they started hearing glitchy crying which scared them. They were getting more uneasy each time. They thought it was Jack pranking them, but noone else was in the player list except them. Later, they were exploring the world and it was nighttime, they slept but it didn't turn morning, they were weirded out, they thought of leaving the world but before they did, Jack joined the game, they were confused, Jack said "i'm going to enjoy watching you suffer" they laughed at him, suddenly they saw Jack and they were terrified, Jack's skin had blood spattered everywhere, and there was even blood in his eyes. They tought it was a prank, all the sudden, Jack started killing them and they tried to run away, unfortunately it was too late, he had killed all of his friends. The next day in school, his friends went missing since the last day, it didn't say anything in the news. Now everyone who had bullied him thag play Minecraft will never be seen ever again. Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Blood Category:Entities Category:Supernatural Category:Wall of Text